Guardian's Lost Hope and Last Wish
by Lady-Rosalyn
Summary: Setsuna has always been alone, but she has also always had a secret love for Endymion. But because of Serenity and their destiny she can never be with him. Will he ever realize her feelings?[COMPLETE]


Okay in all honesty I don't think I can call this a one-shot. But it's a one chapter story about Setsuna and her feelings for Darien/Enymion. So I hope you like it, I would however like to point out that I was feeling particularly depressed the day I wrote this. Just as a side note why it is how it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**

**Guardian's Lost Hope and Last Wish**

**Gate's Of Time:**

Sailor Pluto stood ever watchful at the gates. She heaved a sigh as she watched the Moon Kingdom crumble around Queen Serenity. She watched as the other princesses were killed and Serenity saved their souls. Setsuna watched to make sure that they made it to the future alright. She took note that they were scattered but not to far apart.

"What I would not give to be with them, silently waiting to be reborn. But no I'm stuck here for the rest of eternity..." Sailor Pluto had watched as Prince Endymion had taken his final breath and wished that she could have been there to hold him as he lay helpless and alone in the rubble. Queen Serenity found him and sent his soul with the rest with _her_ very last breath. "Oh Endymion..." Just a few moments after this happened the entire kingdom fell to pieces before Sailor Pluto's eye's. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

It was many centuries later, Sailor Pluto rested her back against the gates. She felt a slight chill go down her spine. From somewhere far off she sensed the dormant power of Princess Serenity, not to long after that she sensed the sleeping powers of all the princess's. "Is it time already?" Sailor Pluto looked for the individuals whose powers she had sensed. There they were, they were all converging in a city in Japan. They were all about the age of fourteen, and their powers were growing fast. Then she sensed the sleeping powers of Endymion. She looked for him and found him easily, he was speaking with the reincarnated Princess Serenity. He looked like he was giving her a hard time. Pluto's heart went out to Serenity but only for a moment.

"Being ridiculed by the man you once loved, and not knowing. I would trade you places any time Princess. For your predicament is better than mine. I am in love with someone I can never be with. And ironically it's because of you that he and I can never be together." Sailor Pluto laughed bitterly. She watched Endymion's reincarnation. She considered for a long time, about leaving her post for a short time. Just so she could see him and see the smile on his face that she had longed to see for many years. "Only for a moment..." She detransformed and walked through the gates into 20th century Tokyo.

**Tokyo:**

Setsuna walked for a little while before she spotted him. He was teasing Serena again. Setsuna walked cautiously towards them trying not to seem so awkward and out of place.

"Meatball head."

"I am not! Stop calling me names like that Darien!" Serena stomped her foot.

"Fine I'll leave you alone, for now." Serena grabbed the paper he had been teasing her with and ran off. Setsuna could see a small black cat following her with caution. The cat turned and looked directly at Setsuna and stared. After a minute she disappeared after Serena. Setsuna had been so absorbed in watching the cat that she hadn't even noticed that Darien was about to walk into her. Unfortunately for them both, he wasn't paying attention either. He walked right into Setsuna and she fell, hard, down to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" Setsuna looked up into a face she had never forgotten. A blush played across her dark cheeks.

"I'm alright." Darien offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. Her blush deepened.

Darien looked at her, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him as he looked at this beautiful, tall, dark haired, woman. "Um, do I know you from somewhere?" Setsuna shook her head. She wanted to tell him that he was the reincarnation of a man she loved and had lost to the girl he had just been teasing. She wanted to hold him and never let go, to tell him that she loved him.

"No, I don't believe we've ever met before." It was a downright lie. Setsuna almost cried. She had a chance and had shoved it aside for the stability of the time-line.

"Oh, I just have this feeling like I've known you my whole life. But I guess that's impossible, and it sounds pretty crazy too." Setsuna laughed, it was a hollow sort of sad laugh. But Darien hadn't seemed to notice.

"I've got to get going. Goodbye." Setsuna turned to walk away, to go back to her lonely existence at the gates. But Darien grabbed her arm gently and turned her around to face him.

"Wait, would you like to get some lunch with me? I just can't shake this feeling, and I'd like to get to know you better. Please." Setsuna looked at his hopeful face. Were his memories retuning? It was far too soon!

"I can't, I'm sorry. I really have to go." Setsuna pulled away and tried to run. But she stopped cold when she heard him speak.

"Setsuna, wait." She stopped dead in her tracks, and spun to face him. His eyes seemed slightly darker, more understanding.

"How...?" Darien stepped forward and took her hand in his.

"Setsuna, please show me where Serenity is, I know that you know." Setsuna yanked her hand away and ran.

"I can't tell you! You shouldn't even have your memories back yet!" Setsuna continued running until she found an alleyway.

She ran down it till she hit a dead end. She leaned on the wall and then slid to the ground, tears running down her face. "No more..." She sat like that for a long time. After a while it began to rain down hard. The drops hit the ground like so many tears. Setsuna looked up and decided she had to return to her post. And she swore she wouldn't leave it again, ever.

**Gates of Time:**

As soon as she returned she checked and made sure her appearance hadn't damaged the time stream. She had been a fool, of course seeing her would jog his memories. They had been close friends in the Moon Kingdom, much closer than he and Serenity had been at the time. But it all changed when she had been sent to the gates.

Years had passed and in that time Sailor Pluto had come to know the young child of Serenity and Endymion. It hurt her, but at the same time she felt an incredible bond to the child. And the child considered Setsuna a second mother. But then one day Neo Queen Serenity came, to find out why Rini had been coming to the gates, and why Setsuna had allowed her to return.

The gates opened wide as Serenity entered the still air of the fourth dimension. "Setsuna?" Serenity spotted her walking in the mist.

Pluto bowed to her 'new queen'. "Neo Queen Serenity." Serenity smiled for a brief moment then her sweet smile turned to a look of worry.

"Setsuna, why have you allowed Small lady to come here? To return here?"

"I am sorry if she has worried you by visiting me, your majesty. But I am a friend to her, as she is a friend to me. When she is here I make myself more alert, I would never allow anything to happen to Small Lady."

"Is it ok to let her visit you? Is she distracting you?"

"Not at all."

"Very well then. Small Lady may return here whenever she likes. Take good care of her Sailor Pluto." With a smile and a nod she was gone. Pluto sighed and looked around at the emptiness that surrounded her.

"I hate this place. I wish I could have just died and been reincarnated with the others..."

Time passed and the attack of the Black Moon, Nemesis, came with a great force. It was shortly after Rini had run to the 20th century that King Endymion came to the gates to find Setsuna.

"Sailor Pluto! Where are you?" He looked around the empty space. And out of the fog loomed Sailor Pluto her emotionless mask slightly fading at the sight of Endymion.

"What is the matter my king?" He looked at her relieved. He ran at her and hugged her tight. She blushed lightly at the sudden contact.

"I was worried. We know that the Black Moon is going between times, and the only way to do so would be..." He pulled back to look at her worried, the blush had faded from her cheeks.

"To come through here? No they have found another route. The one called Wise Man allows them to pass between times."

"And Small Lady?"

"She stole one of my keys and ran to the 20th century to ask Sailor Moon for help. She is alright, for now..."

"Pluto is there something you're not telling me? Is something going to happen to Small Lady? Please tell me."

"Your Majesty you know that I cannot tell you, it would damage the time stream." She looked at him sadly, she wasn't able to tell him. She knew in her heart he would try to stop it from happening. Endymion was outraged, he reached out and grabbed Pluto by the shoulders and looked at her face with his pleading eye's.

"How? Pluto tell me! This is the life of my only child!" He was shaking her now. Pluto shoved him away from her.

"You know that under no circumstances am I allowed to tell you." She had tears running down her face now. "I wish that I could but I cannot, you would do all that is in your power to stop it. I'm sorry my king..." Endymion lowered his face and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that."

"It is alright King Endymion. I understand that you are worried for her safety, I am as well." He raised his face and nodded. He turned to leave then he spun around to face her again.

"Pluto, there is something that I must ask of you before I return to the battle."

"Yes?" She had dreaded this, had he remembered that day? The day she had appeared out of the blue and disappeared in the same way?

"That day, why did you run?"

"Because you were not meant to see me. To regain your memories."

"Then why were you there?"

"I was watching Serenity." It was a half truth. She had watched Serenity, but she had gone to watch him. "Endymion you must return to Serenity." He nodded and turned to leave and then he turned back around again and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Pluto knew that when he returned he would discover that Serenity had been attacked and was now asleep, and would remain so until Rini saved her. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

It had been a while since Endymion had come to the gates and Sailor Pluto had tried to push him from her thoughts. She knew he had been attacked and his physical body was far too weak to move. So she knew why he looked like a hologram to the scouts when they entered Crystal Tokyo. Pluto knew that the time drew near, that Wicked Lady would soon open the gate to release the Doom Phantom.

The time had come. Sailor Pluto was pulled into the fight between Wicked Lady, and the scouts. She hated to see Rini in this form, it tore at her heart. The battle raged on and the scouts became weak and tired from fighting. Sailor Pluto's breath caught in her throat as she, and everyone else realized that Prince Diamond had gained both Crystals. He turned and held both Silver Imperium Crystals just a few inches from each other.

"Diamond! You'll destroy the entire universe if you touch them together!" King Endymion glared at him. Diamond cackled evilly. Sailor Pluto looked around at all of the exhausted scouts and King Endymion. She looked at Wicked Lady and the brain-washed Darien. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. _I must do this. To save them both..._

"Chronos! God of time! Father of Pluto, give me the power to stop time!" Everyone turned to Pluto in the seconds between her painfully spoken words. Pluto suddenly had a flashback.

_"Sailor Pluto. There are three taboos which must never be broken."_

_"What are they Queen Serenity?"_

_"First, you must never leave your post. Second you must not interfere with the time stream, and third..."_

"Pluto, NO!" King Endymion turned to stop her, but he was too late. Pluto cried silently.

"TIME STOP!" She raised her staff high above her head and then thrust it into the ground at her feet. There was a sudden flash and everything stopped, and then Sailor Pluto crumpled to the ground her staff falling away from her grasp.

_"And third Sailor Pluto, you must never, ever, stop time. The price for breaking this taboo is far to great..."_

For a moment no one moved. Then Serena fell forward gasping for breath, as did the rest of the scouts. "What...? Pluto!" Serena ran over to the fallen guardian. Pluto turned to her with sad dying eye's.

"Sailor Moon, you must take the Silver Imperium Crystals from Prince Diamond. Be careful not to let them touch..." Pluto closed her eyes and coughed. Serena nodded and she and Sailor Venus retrieved the two crystals.

"We have them Sailor Pluto." Pluto smiled a sad smile. Wicked Lady and Darien fell forward gasping for breath as Pluto lay on the ground taking slow shallow breaths.

_"What is the price for breaking the taboo Queen Serenity?"_

_"Your life..."_

Sailor Pluto took another shallow breath and coughed, then she turned to face Serena. "Sailor Moon, promise me, that you will save Small Lady..." Serena cried and nodded. Wicked Lady turned to look at Pluto, her memories flooding back. Darien regained his self awareness and stared at the terrible scene. Pluto reached for her staff and called Diana to her.

"Sailor Pluto!" Diana rubbed against the dying guardian.

"Diana...thank you...for watching the gates...for me..." Diana nodded and licked Pluto's face.

"Pluto..." King Endymion knelt by her side, tears streaming down his face.

Pluto turned to look at his deep sorrowful eyes. Her own deep garnet eyes filled with tears as she looked at his horror stricken face. "My king...I had always wanted to fight by your side. And now I have, I have no regrets..." Pluto smiled a tiny smile. In her heart she knew she regretted not being able to be with him. But he was not hers to love. Pluto used what little strength she had to look at Wicked Lady who now had tears running down her face. "Small Lady..."

"Puu..." Tears ran down her face she cried for her friend. Wicked Lady's dark moon mark disappeared and was replaced by a crescent moon. She was swallowed by a blinding light and she returned to normal. Then she transformed. Rini looked at herself tears on her cheeks. She turned to her best friend. "Pluto! Pluto look I transformed!"

Sailor Pluto wished she could tell Rini how proud she was, she took her last breath. And she thought in her last fleeting moment of life: _If only I could have been with you Endymion. Then, then I truly would have, no regrets..._

**The End**

**

* * *

**Ok it's over please reviw let me know what you think and so on. Thanks for reading. 

SP16


End file.
